Let go
by Animediva943
Summary: sequel to'THE BEST DAMN THING' when agito fades away, akito's life becomes a downward spiral spinning out of control. on top of that his lover leaves him! who can save him? can ikki reconnect with him again? RATED M FOR YAOI, MUTILATION AND FUTURE CHAPTER
1. Chapter 1

Yes, yes y'all I'm back with the sequel and boy did I have a hard time thinking of a good title for this. It took a while, and 4 reviews begging for this so I thought: why not? It's worth the extra hours in the library.

Here goes chapter 1, enjoy!

I don't own air gear

A/N: please remember that this is a yaoi like the first one. Like I said, if you don't like yaoi, then do not read. I don't feel like being flamed today, tomorrow or any day! One more thing this story is rated M for later chapters and to be safe.

Warning: mutilation

Let go

Chapter 1

I miss you

It has already been one year since Akito met his new boyfriend, Daisuke. In that year everything changed. To start with, he dressed in all black instead of his signature outfit that he wore every day. His hair was much, longer than ever before, plus he had piercing all over his ears, nose, lip and well…pretty much every part of his body that could be pierced, was. But the biggest and saddest change of all was that Agito faded away after six months. Despite his undying love for the Goth, life for him wasn't as much fun. He missed his other half so much; so much that his behavior drastically changed. Instead of being the care free friendly kid he was, he turned much more aggressive and serious, he rarely smiled anymore since then. The eye patch was long since discarded

_**

* * *

**_

Flashback…

"_**Agito, Agito where are you?" the bluenette called out. At the time it had been six months since Daisuke was with him. One morning, after a long night with the Goth, he awoke and saw that his other half was missing. He left the bedroom, and headed straight for the bathroom, Then quickly switched the eye patch. Much to his surprise, Agito's spirit was not there. He began to panic; his heart racing, tears forming in his eyes "no! Agito can't be…gone..!" he thought. The thought of him fading was one he wanted to erase. It couldn't happen-not now! "AGITO, WHERE ARE YOU?!" the bluenette stormed the house, searching for his other half could he really be gone- did it finally happen?**_

"_**Agito…please, don't leave me," he cried. "You're my best friend." At that point the poor shark couldn't hold his tears back anymore, if he was holding back at all. End flashback.**_

* * *

With his other half gone, poor Akito's life was a downward spiral that was slowly spinning out of control. First he was getting into countless fights, then he was going out all hours of the night, next was the drinking then drugs and eventually the abuse- mostly self abuse.

Every night before going to bed, the bluenette would pick up a razor blade and just stare at it. He would stare and stare and stare. Underneath the razor would be a towel. His wardrobe may have changed but he still wears long sleeves. Akito rolled up his sleeve to about, past his elbow. Then, he would lower the razor blade to his arm and slowly slice at his arm. Each time cutting just a little bit deeper. Blood was drawing from his arm to the towel; the puddle getting bigger by the seconds. Every single night for two weeks Akito would do this hoping to drown out the pain that was in his heart.

* * *

Ikki was an emotional wreck as well. Since akito left to live with Daisuke, he has never once rode his air treks, plus he could eat, barely slept because every time he slept he dreamt of Akito. He didn't smile much either and he was always depressed and in a fowl mood no matter what. Ikki turned into a shell of his former self yet as emotionally destroyed as he was he was better off than the fang king was. Most of the time he would just stay in bed never leaving his room for anything but a meal or to use the bathroom. A few minutes later he heard a knock on the door. Since the girls weren't home, he had to answer.

He went to the door and swung it open, only to see a familiar face that has been absent for over a year.

"Akito…what…happened to you..?"

"It's a long story." Responded the bluenette

* * *

Chapter 1 over

A/n: sniff I can't believe how sad I just wrote it. sniff anyway, the next chapter will be on its way soon. But other than that I still cant believe that I made I made poor akito cut himself gomen ne everybody, but I had to make him do something drastic when agito faded.


	2. CONFESSIONS

Hi there everyone it's me again with chapter 2

Hi there everyone it's me again with chapter 2. Normally I don't summarize chapters of my story but in this one there's less cutting and more yaoi. I RATED IT M FOR A GOOD REASON! Like I said this is a yaoi story so if it offends you then do not read this. If you do, welcome aboard.

I don't own air gear. If I did it would be one big happy yaoi orgy!

Pairings:

Ikki/akito-Agito

Akito/OC

Akito/Agito REMEMBER

_I_ THOUGHTS

Let go chapter 2

Confessions

Last chapter

"Akito…what…happened to you..?"

"It's a long story." Responded the bluenette

From that moment there was an awkward silence. Neither boy would open his mouth. The two sat on the couch, not looking or speaking to each other for fear that the other would resent him. Finally the spiky-haired boy spoke first.

"What happened to your eye patch?" Ikki asked.

Akito tried his best not to break down, but that question was enough to make his bad mood worse.

"He's gone…"

"What? Who's gone?"

"…"

"Tell me…!" Ikki demanded while holding his friend's shoulders. Once he looked into akito eyes he saw tears flowing down them like waterfalls.

"Agito's gone, Ikki." He whispered. The whisper was enough to send Ikki into a state of shock. "_No way-did he really…"_the crow's thoughts were interrupted by his friend's sobs. Ikki always hated to see akito like that. He moved toward the blunnete and held him a comforting embrace. He wanted the little shark to know that everything would be okay. This went on for a good fifteen minutes before changing the subject.

"So, how are things going with Daisuke? _Damn it another stressful question-I'm so STUPID!"_ he asked

"Well…um… you know we're having our ups and downs just like any couple." Akito answered. "_The truth is, ever since agito disappeared, Daisuke's been treating me differently I don't know if he loves me or if he loved agito; but I can't tell Ikki that."_

Those thought clouded his mind for at least a few months; not only about Daisuke's sudden behavior change but also old feelings for ikki were slowly coming back. Not one day went by that akito wasn't thinking about the boy he once loved and still loves. After a while Akito couldn't bear to keep lying to his friend any longer.

"Daisuke kicked me out." He confessed. Tears were forming in his eyes again. Ikki couldn't believe what he just heard.

"You're kidding! There's no way he would!" the crow shouted.

Akito shook his head. "It's true, he left me. It's all because of the way I am- I know it!" Ikki was still in disbelief. It couldn't be he thought there's no way that Daisuke could have left him its not possible!

"There's nothing wrong with you," he reassured. "Nothing at all, He's the one with a problem." After that the crow got up and headed for the door; the door swung open, Akito looked puzzled and a little scared. Despite that, he got up and decided to follow his friend.

"I think we should go and have a talk with Daisuke, how 'bout it?" the bluenette nodded his head and they headed out to Daisuke's house. it was a long train ride but they made it; mostly because Akito gave Ikki directions how to get there.

Daisuke had just got out of bed and it was already one o' clock in the afternoon. As he went to fix himself some late breakfast, he heard a knock on the door. " okay, I'm coming!" He responded. He went to the door, wondering who could be at the door at this time? as he unlocked the door it got pushed open. There the Goth saw a very angry Ikki, accompanied by his former lover, who he met on a blind date.

"Daisuke, we need to talk." ikki started

TBC...

* * *

A/n: okay I know another short one, another sad one. Don't be surprised. All of the chapters in my story are gonna be like this. Well at least until the next one lets just say that ikki will give daisuke a piece of his mind-and his fist. Bwa ha ha ha! After that the romance will begin. See ya soon


	3. The Confrontation

Here is chapter 3

**Here is chapter 3! There will be some drama and swearing and a really angry and OOC Akito. That's right Akito will have the bad language in this chapter and please remember this is a YAOI!!**

**Let Go**

**Chapter 3: the confrontation**

Chapter summary: Ikki and akito arrive at daisuke's house. When ikki tries to get the dirt on why Daisuke ended the relationship, he gets more than he can handle when the truth comes out, so does the cursing and the cans of whoop-ass!

**

* * *

**

Normal POV

"Daisuke, we need to talk." Ikki started. The look in his eyes was fierce enough to send fear in most hearts. But as usual Daisuke somehow remained calm when there was a lot of pressure. But unlike the day they met this was real anger. He new it and instead of cowering which some people would do, He let them in and tried to make their discussion as peaceful and non-violent as he could. It all seemed like it would work out okay. The tension was there alright, and it was thick, so thick that a scissor could cut through it.

"_I really hope that this doesn't turn into a fight fest. The last thing I need is a trip to the hospital…or a psychiatrist." _The Goth thought. "So, what do you want to talk about?" he asked.

"I just wanna know what happened," Ikki answered. "What went wrong with you and Akito?" that question hit Daisuke like a slap in the face. Not only did it shock him that the crow might know what happened but it struck another chord when he found out that his ex could have possibly told him everything and then some. The Goth had to think about what to say; just so that nobody yells screams or that no fists fly. Despite his ability to be cool under pressure he has a deep-rooted fear of fighting.

"We just grew apart. Akito and I, didn't see eye to eye for a while and eventually we couldn't stay together. I just don't understand why he was so distant."

"What the fuck? you liar!" Akito interrupted. "**You **threw **me **out **YOU'RE **the one who was distant, **YOU'RE** the one who was treating **ME** wrong! Don't you dare sit there and tell Ikki such a bold faced **LIE!**"

**

* * *

**

Akito's POV

I can't believe that this moron could lie to Ikki about why we broke up; there's no way I'm gonna stand for him LYING right in front of my face. I had to toughen up and confront him.

"Tell Ikki the truth! In fact, tell the truth for once in your life! TELL HIM THE REAL REASON YOU DUMPED ME!! DO NOT FUCKING LIE!!"

"You wanna know why I ended it Akito?" Daisuke began. "I kicked you out because you are nothing but a pathetic loser!"

Did he just call me what I think he called me? A loser this Dumb ass called me a pathetic loser?! Now he's really gonna get it! "I'm a WHAT a LOSER?! Well at least I'm a honest loser! ALL YOU EVER DID WAS LIE! LIE, LIE, LIE THAT'S ALL YOU'VE EVER DONE! DON'T EVER CALL ME A LOSER! YOU LYING ASS SON-OF-A- BITCH!" who does he think he is disrespecting me like that? I'll teach him to mess with me. I mean sure, I wasn't this aggressive before, and I never really cursed in my life except when I was really pissed or having sex. But Daisuke was really getting on my nerves with his lying so I had to stand up to him. I didn't do much to him I just got in his face and yelled at him some more

**

* * *

**

IKKI POV

I don't think I've ever seen Akito put up such a fight. Part of me is kind of afraid him now but another part of me is a little turned on right now. No way, I've got to step in now before it gets out of hand. I grabbed my love and pulled him out of that creep's face. Only because I don't want his getting messed up. My poor Akito has been through enough already; if only Agito were here now, he'd knock some sense into that dumbass. But since he's not, I have to.

"That's enough! Daisuke, if that is your real name, what really happened to make you kick him out." Yea I tried to keep calm but there was no way I was accepting any BS from him. The goth gave me a devilish smirk.

"You wanna know the truth, you idiotic CROW?" he began. Then he steps to me and Akito thinking we'll be intimidated. I'm not scared of this guy and neither is Akito. Well he's not scared anymore.

"This little bitch that you call your friend keeps crying about that fool Agito vanishing or something. I tried to be understanding but weeks were passing and he still wouldn't get over that demented freak-"

"AGITO WASN'T A FREAK! HE WAS MY FRIEND; HE WAS PART OF ME AND YOUKNOW WHAT HE WAS RIGHT ABOUT YOU ALL ALONG!" he shouted. _God I should have listened to him. I was so blind" _he thought

**

* * *

**

Normal POV

_. _

It wasn't long until this three- way fight got out of control. During this fight, daisuke was dissing them, and Akito was cursing him out. The shouting match then escalated into a full-on fist fest. Furniture, beer bottles, and vases were being thrown all over the place. Punches were being taken and landed but none of them were pulled Thins didn't get as physical as daisuke feared. However, the verbal fight between him and Akito and Ikki turned into giant food fight. Drinks such as juice soda and saki were being poored all over the kitchen. First Ikki poured some old milk all over daisuke's hair. Next, the goth tried to retaliate with some orange juice down the crows back. Then, akito picked some ice cubes and shoved them down his ex lover pants thus freezing his… unmentionables. Ikki then took some pizza and threw it across the room; the pizza hit Daisuke's face dead on. But the Goth came back and squirted ketchup all over Akito's hair to get revenge for the ice cubes. But then the bluenette hit him on the head with some beef jerky and then Ikki came behind him with a hook. The hook was then attached to the goth's boxer's and then ikki threw some saki on Daisuke's clothes. After that he flicked the light switch; Turning on the ceiling fan and causing Daisuke to be lifted from the air and spin around with a really painful wedgie.

"Ultimate technique: tornado wedgie bounce!" Ikki shouted as he and Akito ran out of the house and back to Ikki's.

When they got back Ikki wanted to get his feelings off of his chest right away.

"Akito.."he began.

"yes Ikki?"

"it's my fault..."

* * *

A/N: I know that scene may have taken away the genre a little bit but I needed to put some humor in this dark fic right. Well, chapter 4 will be up soon and guess what it will be the last chapter of the story. laters


	4. Let Go

THE FINAL CHAPTER IS HERE AND IT WILL BE THE MOST DRAMATIC ONE YET

THE FINAL CHAPTER IS HERE AND IT WILL BE THE MOST DRAMATIC ONE YET! This story by far has been a roller coaster of emotions. Sort of like my fav soap passions. Sadly this fic has come to an end. But there will be others. Enjoy this final chapter. Yes I named the last chapter after the fic.

WARNING: Yaoi / suicide attempt/ attempted rape

Let go

Chapter 4: Let go

When they got back Ikki wanted to get his feelings off of his chest right away. There was no way he could let his guild go on any longer.

"Akito..." he began.

"Yes Ikki?"

"It's my fault..."

It was almost too obvious that Ikki would say that. After all that's what he always thought for the past year or so that Akito wasn't around. Akito just looked at him for a while; he wanted to tell the crow that everything was okay; that there was nothing to blame him for. But if he did, then he would be lying and he was not a person capable of lying. But at the same time he didn't want to just eat Ikki alive for problems that were inevitable to avoid. The shark thought very seriously about what he would say to his friend. Finally he had a response.

"You're right, Ikki. It is your fault. You're the one who brought us together in the first place." Said Akito. His voice was serious enough to get some of his point across but not enough to scold him. He didn't want to scold Ikki but he wasn't about to let the crow off the hook just yet. "Tell me, Why Ikki? Why did you set me up on that date?"

"_**Sigh.**_ I was being a dumbass that day. I don't Know if you remember, but I didn't want people to think I was gay or anything like that so, I met Daisuke in an online chat room and I told him stuff about you so he would know who he was going with, Plus I told him where we would be meeting and everything. I knew he was kind of a jerk but I didn't think he would do _this._" Tears began to fall from his eyes. "I'm sorry Akito." That was the last thing that he could manage to say before getting overwhelmed with guilt and regret.

"You know, I used to think you were just playing hard to get when you acted like that. But now I know the truth. You never loved me and neither did that Goth freak. The only thing I can blame you for is bringing him in my life. Everything else that happened in that year is on me." Akito headed for the door in a depressed mood. "I think its time I moved on with my life and that you moved on with yours. Goodbye, Ikki." The door opened but neither man moved. That door stayed open for five minutes and Akito didn't move. Ten minutes passed and still silence. Twenty minutes pass with the same results. Finally after an hour of silence and stiffness, Ikki intervened. How, by going to the door to ease his ever-growing heartbreak.

"Akito! Don't leave! I know I was wrong! But I'll change. I was such an idiot a year ago but I'm a different person now! By the way what did you mean by 'everything else that happened in that year?'?"

The memories of those days haunted the shark all day every day. He could hardly sleep without the pain of his memories before and after his best friend disappeared forever.

"It was horrible; I was doing **all** the cooking, **all **the cleaning I had to support that loser while he was playing around with **other men." **Akito answered. "Oh sure, I tried to get past all of that. At least until he started fooling around every day of the week."

"Shit, was Daisuke that bad?"

"Bad? Just Bad? Ikki, it was firkin dreadful he even lied about his age. He told us that he was thirteen. It turns out he's really thirty…**thirty! Oh my god I can't believe I slept with a thirty year old man!!" **Ikki was feeling ten times worse after finding out that the guy he was talking to online was actually a grown man that was basically a loser. Plus he set his own teammate and close friend on a blind date that seemed to go well and they ended up in a false- hearted relationship "Akito-" he started. The moment Ikki wanted to confess his feelings, he heard the door close. _No,_ he thought. _He's gone. Damn it. Why didn't I just admit how I felt about him in the first place!?_ Ikki went upstairs into his room. He couldn't believe that after all that akito still hasn't forgiven him. _It just as well._ He thought._ I wouldn't forgive me either._ It was like any hope that he and Akito had for a future was lost with one slam of a door. The crow literally cried himself to sleep. (A/n: I wanted to end the story there but there was no way I could just leave it like that.)

_**

* * *

**_

The next day

There stood a mysterious figure on a remote beach. This person had on a black hooded cloak that covered most of his face. What he wore underneath that cloak was completely unknown. On that same beach was Akito. He went there to get away from all the pain and all the heartbreak from not one but both the boys he loved. The shark was sleeping there, hoping that a good nights rest would calm him down. However, despite the good sleep, there were fresh cuts all over his arms and some on his abdomen.

_**Flashback (Aktio's POV)**_

_**After leaving Ikki last night, I've decided that I cant take it anymore. There is no way I will ever be happy again. The person I used to be is gone forever and it's their entire fault. Ikki for setting me up on that stupid date, Daisuke for being a compulsive liar and a asshole but most of all it's my fault. I was foolish enough to think that anyone could love me. Maybe I am meant to be all alone. I don't care if I never love again as long as I don't end up heartbroken. There is no where else for me to go. Daisuke doesn't want anything to do with me and neither does Ikki, and I'll kill myself before I move back in with kaito. The only place I can go where I'm free is where angels are born. I found this beach just outside of Tokyo. **__It's a little dingy but it'll have to do for tonight__** I thought. But before I could get any sleep I needed to let out a little more stress. I pulled out my same razor and slowly slashed away at my stomach. It was so hard to do but I no one to turn to; not even Ikki will listen to me anymore. **__Oh well I will always love him even though right now I kind of hate him. Looks like it's over… goodbye cruel world.__** End flashback(normal POV)**_

The cloaked man wandered the beach; he had a tent and sleeping bags nearby. One of those sleeping bags was being used by akito. Shortly after he left Akito awoke. When he woke up he noticed that there was a sleeping bag covering his body. As he looked under it he saw that his shirt was gone but he still had his pants. _Is there someone here?_ He thought. Next he saw that the cuts that he had on his arm had disappeared and some of the cuts on his abdomen were fading. Out of curiosity he wandered the beach, looking for his unknown helper. He wandered and wandered but didn't see much of anybody. A few more miles and he ran into the man with the black cloak.

"Hi," akito said, then he saw the cloaked mans eye it was the same green eye that he knew. "Do I…know you?" he asked.

The cloaked man walked towards akito, taking his hand.

"Akito," he said "we're closer than you think." With those words, the man leaned in and pressed his lips against akito's. Almost immediately, the shark new who was kissing him and it was the last person he expected to see again. The two were getting closer to the point of point of no return. Akito suddenly pulled away.

"Wait a minute!" he shouted. "We can't; I'm just not ready for this." The man with the cloak caressed the shirtless boy. "Now, now Akito, don't worry. I'll take care of you."

"Yeah but, I'm going through to much to think about that now please just leave me be." The shark protested. And yet His protests were ignored by this man's lust. "Stay away from me!" he shouted. Still the cloaked man continued his advances, still feeling the bluenette's body. Akito became scared. Who was this? Would this stranger try to hurt him? The man soon pushed him onto the sand, reaching for his zipper. "STOP IT! I DON'T WANT TO DO THIS!" He cried but his cries didn't yield him from his impending doom. The man unveiled himself from his cloak,Revealing long white hair and green eyes. "WHY ARE YOU HERE?" Akito asked. "Revenge…" the goth responded calmly.

* * *

Meanwhile Ikki was out running errands when he heard the loud scream of a familiar voice. _Is that Akito?_ He thought. He sprinted to follow the voice in distress.

"Someone please **HELP ME!!" **

"**Silence** you little twerp! that stupid crow can't save you now! You're mine, Akito-kun."

"**No! You're wrong! he will find me and when he does you're dead!"** Ikki finally reached where he heard the screaming from. He ran onto the beach and from a distance saw who looked Daisuke, sexually assaulting _his _akito. Out of sheer anger and love, IKki rushed to the crime scene and gave daisuke, a knuckle sandwich with a side of Hawaiian punch, and for the main course, extra crispy nuts. When this was over the Goth had not one but two black eyes, a broken arm, and a broken leg and crushed nuts. When he saw that Ikki was about to give him another round, he sped outta there faster than a cheetah running after a midmorning lunch.

An hour after that near death fiasco, Ikki couldn't hold his emotions in; he felt even guiltier than ever after finding out everything that happened since he made that horrible mistake. But the shark wouldn't dare give him room to grieve. "Ikki, stop crying, none of this is your fault. I shouldn't have stormed out like that."

"Maybe but, you were cutting yourself. You even tried to kill yourself last night. How can I ever forgive myself for-?" Just then the crow was cut of by akito's kiss. He couldn't think at all after what had just happened. When he broke the kiss it felt like everything that happened in the past was behind them now. "I don't ever want to let you go, I love you, Akito." Said Ikki.

"I love you too, Ikki-kun."

**OWARI**

**

* * *

**

A/n: and that's a wrap everybody! But don't fret I will have a new Ikki/Akito story up very soon but I need at least 2 count them two reviews for it to be up on October 2. I'm only asking for two reviews by October 2. see ya!


End file.
